A Brother's Vow
by SeeNoEvil121
Summary: Luffy and Ace made a promise. Elaboration on a flashback from the most recent chapter of One Piece 549 . Possible slight spoilers. Told from Ace's point of view. Just a regular brothership fanfiction.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, sadly.

**A/N:** Ok, so before I start, I'm going to say that this is based off of chapter 549 of the One Piece Manga. There's really no spoilers, since I don't really mention anything, but it's pretty much an elaboration of a brief flashback. So if you haven't read it, do that (though I doubt it really matters…). I read the chapter though and couldn't get this out of my head so I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it. Please, don't forget to review your feedback!

SNE121

**A Brother's Vow**

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy yells at the top of his lungs as he charges toward me. He's already got a bunch of brusies, a few scrapes, and I'm not in much better condition. I watch as he throws back both of his arms, sending them shooting through the air behind him clamped into fists. He's got a serious expression on his face beneath his yellow straw-hat. He hasn't taken it off his head since Shanks gave it to him a few years ago, even when he sleeps. From my position a few yards away from him, I crouch, getting ready to spring aside. "Bazooka!" roars.

As the two rubbery arms come toward me, I roll to the right, barely managing to avoid his left fist. It springs passed me, the pressure disturbs the air and ruffles my hair. He keeps running, right passed me, as his arms begin to retract and jumps as they snap back to their normal size, turning in mid air. "Gomu Gomu no…" he stretches back one arm now. This is one of two attacks.

"Rocket!" he finishes. He propels his hand forward and I don't even try to block it. Instead, as it flies passed me, I grab the arm tightly with one hand. It's always felt strange to me since he ate this Devil Fruit. It's so… squishy, I guess. I just want to poke it. I can feel the rubber contracting and look up. He's coming toward me and that look of determination has quickly become a look of horror.

I grin and reel back my free right fist. Three, two, one, go! With a furious shout, I push my fist forward as hard as it can go; which by the way is pretty damn hard with that old geezer's training. It connects with the front of Luffy's face and for a second sinks. Behind me, I hear a rubbery snap of Luffy losing his grip on whatever he's holding, then, the force of the blow sends him spiraling through the air toward a tree.

I wince a bit when his small body slams into it, upside down. There's a red mark on his face and his nose is bleeding a little bit. His eyes are closed tight even as he starts to slink down the tree and lands on his head on the ground, the hat still in place. I walk toward him and crouch in front of him as he opens his eyes. I grin.

"Still can't beat me, even with that Devil Fruit," I tell him. I reach out and grab both of his cheeks, then pull, stretching them out. This is always so much fun to do. And to make it even better, he just sits there and takes it.

I let him go and he rolls, taking a breath as he pushes himself to his feet. "No fair," he says with a frown. "Why can't I win? It isn't fair!"

"It's because I'm older, that's why," I answer with a triumphant smirk. I pat his shoulder, pushing off some dust and he crosses his arms as he walks toward the Cliffside. The sun is starting to set. This is like a tradition for us.

Spend a couple of hours fighting, and then watch the sunset; this is actually the longest he's ever lasted against me and both of us are hurt, tired, out of breath. He sits down and draws his knees up to his chest, then crosses his arms on top of them, staring out into the ocean. I step up beside him and look out into the orange tinted ocean with my arms crossed.

"Ace," Luffy says quietly as we start walking. "Are you gonna go to the Marines like Grandpa wants?" He's not looking at me, but he' staring at the ocean. I can't see his eyes because the brim of the hat is covering them.

"Don't know," I say.

"Because I don't want to be enemies, Ace," Luffy continues as if he hasn't heard me. I stare down at my little brother and frown. Why is he thinking about such stupid things? He never thinks about anything except the next meal. What an idiot.

"Listen up, Luffy!" I say suddenly. He turns his head to look at me and his eyes look like they're tearing up. I look right back, smiling as usual, then, I look out at the sea. "Promise me we'll live," I begin. I turn my attention back to him and my smile turns into a grin, "live a life without regrets!"

He looks at me for a few seconds, a bit confused, then, a grin spreads across his face; his usual toothy grin that takes up half of his face, and he wipes his eyes. "Okay!" he says.

I gesture to the ocean and look back at it and I know that Luffy's looking also, I put my hands on my hips. "Let's set out to see one day, and live life that way," Now, I raise my arms, "With more freedom then anyone else!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agrees, nodding his head as he looks back at the ocean.

"No matter what, Luffy, you're always gonna be my little brother," I tell him, "Marine or Pirate, or even Bounty Hunter, I'll protect you no matter what, you can count on that!" I put my hand on his head and push the hat down over his eyes, holding it there. He hates it when I do that, but I always get a kick out of it. For a second, he struggles to push it up, then I let go and step back, extending a hand to him.

"Let's get home. You know how Gramps is if we're late," I remind him. He reaches up and takes my hand, lets me pull him to his feet. He's still fixing the too-big hat. I wonder if he'll ever really grow into it.

"Ace," he says again as he falls in step with me, walking back down the hill toward the village. I look at him beneath his hat and catch a glint of mischief in his eyes. My own eyes narrow suspiciously. Suddenly, he pushes me, knocking me off my feat. "Last one there's Sea King food!" he shouts over his shoulder as he takes off down the path.

It takes me a second to regain my composure. What a little cheater! "Hey!" I shout, pushing myself to my feet. "That's cheating, you jerk! Just wait till I catch up with you!" I run after him. On the outside, I look furious, annoyed. On the inside though, I'm smiling.


End file.
